a night with bella and edward
by kazzy kitten
Summary: A short story i put together after reading breaking dawn... first story ever, R&R please quite graphic scenes... bella/edward, sorry utter rubbish at writing summarys. : DONT LIKE, THEN DONT READ
1. the first night

_Disclaimers- I do not own twilight or any other copyright things in this story god I wish I did though, this is my P.O.V. of the wonderful Stephanie Myers twilight series … Spoilers for twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn Rated M for further chapters and some scenes of a mature nature. Definite smut included._

_**Chapter 1:**_

Dawn was slowly creeping over the dark sky above the little cottage, "Rensmee will be waking soon" Edward murmured into Bella soft, sweet smelling hair, breathing deeply… 'If vampires could sweat' Edward thought 'god I'd be soaked!'

Bella's deep breathing satisfied Edward greatly. In the quiet room, Rensmee's wails sounded loud enough to start an avalanche, Bella stood to face Edward still beautifully naked, her pale curves greatly distinguished on her stunningly gorgeous vampire body. Edward was in bliss, his thoughts drifting back to when they first met. A target for disasters 'yeah, that was Bella' he chuckled softly, earning a bemused look from Bella as she draped her lilac dressing gown over her icy white shoulders, Edward shuddered softly, he knew when he first met her that she would be his, to love, to lust over. He could hear Rensmee's soft suckling sounds through the walls of his and Bella's room…

If his will took him then Bella would be back in this room, with his hardened dick inside of her to release his already pent up tension. If he was human he would surely wouldn't be without his cheeks stained red with blushes from his 'wrong but oh so right' thoughts. He was that engrossed with his thoughts he never felt Bella entering the room, appearing behind him with a small strip of silky material. Which, he willingly allowed her to loosely tie around his eyes. He felt the light wisp of air as Bella undraped the lilac dressing gown, and mount his already hard member. As she teasingly and with excruciatingly slow pace undid the blindfold, Edward gasped with great pleasure as Bella grinded her granite hips forward and kissed him with such passion it was blinding, as the sounds of their moans drifted through the once quiet house. Edward playfully flipped Bella so he could thrust harder into her. With every movement he felt her give to him he approached the edge, and then he came with such force, she screamed his name with such want it just made him want to come all over again. He slowly slid out of her to the sounds of their rushed breathing, gasping for unneeded oxygen "wow" Bella breathed, "Just you wait until tonight" Edward murmured barely audible to Bella. She winked seductively and left the room to tend to a once again wailing Rensmee.

Meanwhile up at the house Jacob had come round to visit Rensmee as he did everyday… but unusually she wasn't there, Alice hadn't seen her since last night as Edward and Bella took her to their little cottage, he wondered back to a while ago when Edward had left to distance himself from Bella and she had came to him. He regretted the way he had acted towards Edward in the past. His chain of thought suddenly broken, his ears twitched as the sound of Rensmee's beautifully musical laugh nearing the house and the inaudible murmurs of Bella and Edward quietly discussing something …5…4…3…2…1 he counted down in his head. "Hey Jake" Bella's sickeningly sweet scent filled the room. "Hey bells, Edward." Jacob replied kindly. He gently took Rensmee from Bella's arms and cradled her against his warm chest; she reached up to his cheek to speak to him. She showed him the vivid dream she had conjured up during the night involving him and Bella, in a forest clearing somewhere with her but Jacob was not Jacob… He was an immortal child like her, half human, half vampire… She slowly removed her hand from his cheek, and giggled softly. Edward stood up, confused by the vision he had saw though Jacobs mind and commented jokingly "nice look for you eh mate." Jacob growled quietly "have to admit I looked better than you!" then stood up and announced "well, we're not all immortal like you bloodsuckers, can I go to get something to eat" and just as he said that, Alice swiftly entered carrying a plate of food for him…

Later that day they decided to hunt. As Bella was just a newborn, she still had great thirst, even as controlled as she was. She still had needs. To Edward it was greatly fascinating to watch a newborn so young hunt with such precision. Someone as accident prone as Bella to be able to hunt, capture and kill with the grace of a vampire who had been alive for decades…

That night, the sun was slowly vanishing behind the trees and the light made the cottage garden glow golden. Bella and Edward were quietly sitting in peace, for Jacob had Rensmee to go and visit Charlie, who was still wearily on a need to know basis, but he did have his suspicions about Bella. She cuddled into Edward and he silently wrapped his arms around her and she murmured "I love you" Edward just kissed her as his reply, her scent just drove him half-way to insanity as she curled in closer. "Let's go continue this inside?" she murmured hoarsely, Edward nodded in need of his desires if not once but twice more today. Bella may as well have been able to read his mind there as, just as he had thought that, she smiled sexily and lead him to the bedroom. Edward smiled his dazzling grin, as they were surrounded by shards of unwanted clothing, the need overpowering them. The soft rips of the material tearing off their almost colourless skin as they dived onto their bed Bella under Edward's solid torso. Moaning gently as he slid gently inside of her. The release of tension was almost immediate as he groaned with the pleasure of her sigh. Bella licked her reddish tongue around his chest, and he quivered with the feeling, he thrust deep into her and she screamed with the sexual ecstasy, the two syllables of his name bouncing off the walls, he began thrusting faster, harder inside of her as they reached their peak and he moaned loudly as he came once again…

About and hour later a knock at the door brought them back to reality as Jacob brought a sleeping Rensmee through the cottage door and laid her down in her large crib…Jake soon left, knowing that as it was night now, Bella and Edward would want to have some 'alone time'. 'The less I know about this the better' he thought bitterly, wanting Bella as his own.

The music drifted loudly through the rooms mixing with the sounds coming from Bella and Edwards's room…

"_No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals, No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows, we're just a couple of animals"_

The music only got louder and heavier the harder Edward fucked, it was just a blur with the groans and moans escaping their mouths. Their lips colliding with such force, had they been human their lips would have burst, yet their stamina was unbelievable 'this is most definitely,' Bella thought happily 'the best bit about being vampire' she felt the wave of orgasm engulf her as screams of pure pleasure spilled from her mouth…

_**To be continued right now…**___


	2. after a long day of shopping

As the sun was rising in the sky, Bella and Edward were laying statue still on the bed together, catching their breath. After their night of loving, the house was silent except their shallow breathing, the loud music from earlier had drifted into the silence. Bella smiled to herself, she never felt she would ever feel this way, but Edward made her feel all that plus more. Edward got up quietly, and walked towards their sitting room and sat down at the piano and began to play a soft but happy tune. Taking Bella's lullaby and making it even more beautiful. Bella gasped as the chorus of the song began to play, as Edward began to sing softly, so quietly that Bella, at first, thought she was imagining it, but no, he was actually singing…

"_This rain of love against my cold heart,_

_It warms me right through, all I need in this life is you,_

_Cold hearted, but yes, I can love, will love. You and I till the end of time…_

Bella, stunned, was in awe. An angel could not sing better than the way Edward had just sang to her, "wow" she breathed. "I was going to sing this to you on our honeymoon, but it wasn't quite done…" Edward's voice tailed off into the silence. "It was… amazing" stated Bella, almost speechless…

Bella and Edwards plans for the day were disrupted as Alice decided to go shopping with Bella to get her away from Edward for a while… regardless to how much Bella protested, Alice wouldn't budge. "We're going shopping, like it or not!" Alice growled, "But…" Bella earned a look from Alice, so severe that she silenced immediately "fine" she grumbled, and was swiftly dragged towards the Mercedes parked at the front of the garage.

Bella sat in silence the whole journey to Phoenix, only nodding along to what Alice was saying, she was too lost in thought about last night, and Edward's song for her this morning, the song was obviously something he had written himself. Suddenly she found herself singing along to what ever Alice was playing all too loudly in the seat beside her. "So what exactly are we shopping for?" she asked suspiciously as Alice looked over and grinned mischievously "we'll see when we get there" the pixie-like vampire replied, with a sparkle in her golden eyes "have a good night, last night?" she asked, holding back from something. Had Bella still have been human she would have been caught out immediately because of her red cheeks, but as another good thing about being a vampire was the fact that she could lie, with the same air as when she was telling the truth. "Nothing special, why do you ask?" she responded, with a thankfully straight face. Alice burst into a quiet fit of laughter, "You lair" she said jokingly, "you forget I can see what you and my brother get up to." She giggled "you looked like you were having a good time anyway" Bella would have normally been wishing for the ground to swallow her up but at the moment she was just too busy thinking about a certain Mr Cullen… "We're here" Alice trilled as they approached the usual shopping precinct, "now lets get you some clothes girl" Alice sang and gracefully skipped to the door of the shopping centre, dragging Bella alongside her…

Later, a drained Bella walked through the door of the little cottage and flopped down onto the couch, dropping the shopping bags on the floor, "Welcome back," Edward called from the bedroom. "Have a good day?" he asked, appearing by her side and kissing her passionately on the lips, his cool tongue entering her mouth, hearing her soft moan of bliss and him pulling her onto his lap. She could feel his erection through his trousers and this made her all the less weary and more aroused. She nibbled slightly on his bottom lip and she felt him stiffen, through her new skirt, she unbuttoned his shirt slowly savouring every inch of his delicate looking skin, she pulled off the shirt and began slowly kissing every inch of his marble torso, and down towards the trousers and slowly unbuttoning them as she continued kissing. Edward was getting more and more needing for Bella. She began to take down his trousers, still kissing every inch of his perfect body, Edward was moaning softly now, begging for more. Meanwhile Bella continued to tease him, and then she slowly licked up the length of his cock and teasingly sucked lightly on the top… Edward groaned, it felt so good, he wanted her so bad, he clawed at her clothes as she pulled her top over her head and unzipped her skirt, still sucking on his length, Edward was so desperate for her, he groaned loudly as she finished. She slowly sat up and grinned devilishly as Edward panted for breath, he sat up straight and moved in towards Bella, he slowly removed her bra and underwear and slowly slid his index finger up inside of her, feeling the warmth of her juices, she softly groaned in pleasure and thrust her hips forward, wanting so much more. "Tell me what you want, and you might just get it" teased Edward with a wink, pounding his artistic fingers into her faster and faster, "fuck me Edward, right now!" she screamed, so Edward extracted his fingers and quickly replaced them with his hardened cock. Bella moaned loudly as he entered her, thrusting her hips up to meet Edwards, he drove into her, moaning as her walls clenched around his shaft and screamed with the hard thrusts he was giving her, she screamed just as Edward released his hot liquid inside of her. They lay there still taking in deep relaxed breaths still attached in the most intimate of ways. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately and murmured softly, "I love you."


	3. nice clean fun

_**Chapter Three**_

Edward and Bella were in the bedroom, hugging closely, still naked on top of the covers, as even the windows were steamy and the bedclothes were damp. "Let's go for a shower," Edward announced seductively "You coming?" he winked and walked towards the bathroom.

A flame of excitement ignited somewhere within the depths of Bella, she moaned softly too herself and swiftly followed Edward to the already sauna-like room Bella lunged at Edward when he opened the shower door to let her in, ravaging him completely with hungry kisses. This turned him on a lot; he moaned in to her now sodden hair and bit her neck gently, driving her wild. In a matter of seconds, she had him pinned up against the tile wall, gliding her tongue down the length of his solid torso and along the line of his hips, he shuddered pleasurably and Bella could see him getting harder by the minute.

Edward wanted Bella so badly now he could feel the rail he was hanging for restraint being dented, he groaned and thrust his hips forward towards Bella, wanting more. She was now on her hands and knees slowly kissing up his inner leg, and teasingly sucked on the end of his dick, he moaned, grasping her breasts and kissing her neck harshly.

He spun Bella round to the wall, and snogged her passionately, he slowly and teasingly slid his two fingers up into her depths, and Bella groaned loudly and grabbed his now solid member. Edward pounded into Bella making her scream with ecstasy, her screams only turned Edward on all the more, he yelled loudly as he came, panting and still ravaging her with his kisses. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward as his member entered her.

Her back up against the cool tile wall a good contrast to the heat of the water cascading down upon them, she moaned quietly as he entered, her frustration just melting away as he gently drove into her, he gently speed up as her breathing got more desperate he groaned loudly.

He could see the room around them, was completely grey with steam and the normally see-through glass doors of the shower were now entirely opaque with steam and hot water droplets.

Edward dropped to the floor, the hot water still dropping onto their hot bodies. Bella was on top of Edward, grinding her hips forward pushing Edward deeper inside of her, screaming his name loudly as she climaxed, still fucking Edward as he moaned loudly beneath her. He carefully turned Bella so that he was on top and he plunged deep into Bella making her scream all over again as his hot liquids jetted out inside of her. They lay on the shower floor panting, completely out of breath as they kissed every inch of flesh they could find.

When they had enough energy to get up, Bella stood up and gently but very passionately snogged Edward as he climbed up from the sodden floor to grab a towel to dry himself and Bella off. Once dry they went through and collapsed on their bed together still kissing intensely, rolling on top of the cool covers making the neat bed all crumpled…


End file.
